


Do not close your eyes

by m3m3_qu33n



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Detroit: Become Human (Video Game) RPF
Genre: A lot - Freeform, And love, Cat, First Kiss, Fluff, Gavin reed is horny, Getting Together, Gunshot Wounds, Hospital, Kissing, Like, M/M, Mature because gavin reed, My first fic, Near Death Experience, Not Beta Read, RK900 is called Nines, Swearing, also, but dont worry, connor and hank are just mentioned, english is not my first language, im french, its all, so excuse the errors, tina is just mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 07:28:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22492327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m3m3_qu33n/pseuds/m3m3_qu33n
Summary: Everything was red. All around him. The led flashing at his temple, the color of his hands as he pressed the wound, the pool of blood he was sitting in. He felt as if he was keeping in a breath he didn’t need, tears in his blue eyes, some falling on his cheeks.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 8
Kudos: 101





	1. Cold hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello !  
> It's the first time i post !! I'm pretty excited hehe. It's my first fanfic, and I'm not english, so excuse the errors plz ;w;  
> Don't hesited to tell me what you think of it :)

Everything was red. All around him. The led flashing at his temple, the color of his hands as he pressed the wound, the pool of blood he was sitting in. He felt as if he was keeping in a breath he didn’t need, tears in his blue eyes, some falling on his cheeks.

“Didn’t know androids could cry…”

Nines looked up from the wound, to meet gray tired eyes. A small smile on Gavin face’s, and Nines felt his thirium pump pumping faster. But now wasn’t the time.

“Please detective, do not talk. The bullet is still in your abdomen, you need to stay calm and not move while waiting for the ambulance. It should be there soon.”

“I’m the calm one,” replied Gavin, his red tainted lips giving a little smirk.

Coughs came right after, making Gavin’s body shake against the wall where he was sitting. 

“F-Fuck…”

It was too much. Nines felt panic rising in his chest, in his core. He didn’t know what to do, didn’t remember where he was, forgot what he was doing. He started to take rapid breath, trying to calm himself, but it was useless. Thoughts racing in his mind, eyes looking everywhere on the body sat in front of him. What was he… How… Just please, somebody, help him. Save him. Plea-  
Suddenly, a hand was on his cheek, brushing away his tears, and with them his panic. Once again, he locked eyes with the detective.

“Hey tin can… It’s not the moment to panic. Because… If even you do… I don’t know if I’ll manage to stay calm.”

The truth came ringing in Nines ears, as Gavin looked at him with big tired eyes. Then, Nines saw it. Gavin was far from composed. Panic in his teary eyes, his quivering bottom lip showing his fear, the android felt dumb for not seeing the terror in his partner’s eyes. 

“I am sorry detective”, said the android, “Thank you,” came right after, a tight, but still reassuring smile finally coming on RK900.

Applying pressure on the wound, he could finally hear the sirens outside of the building. Gavin’s hand was still on his cheek, rubbing soothing circles. But Nines wasn’t foolish. He knew it also was an attempt from the detective to stay awake. Yet, tiredness was getting stronger. His hand fell back at his side, as Nines heard the paramedics entering the room. Gavin was so tired. A nap couldn’t hurt more, no? As his eyes started to close, he felt the paramedics lifting him up on a stretcher to bring him in the ambulance. 

“Gavin!” Nines voice felt far away, but he could feel his warm hand in his cold hand, synthetic skin burning his glacial one. When did he took it? “Please! Stay awake! Please! Do not close your eyes!”

Cracking an eye open, he squeezed the android’s hand, a small smile on his face.

“Don’t worry tin can… ‘m not leaving ya like this… Can’t get rid… of me so easily.”

Soon, everything became dark, and the warms in his hand disappeared to let cold take his entire body.


	2. Warmth.

It was far from a pleasant feeling. He felt cold. So, so cold. He tried to look around him, but he couldn’t move, and all he could see was darkness, trying to eat him alive. Was he dead? Ugh, he hoped not. Everything in his life had started to go better. After the revolution, He had calmed down, not wanting to lose his job. The RK900 model had been assigned to him, and, at first, he was annoyed. But after some months of bickering, he started considering the android as a friend, even giving “Nines” as a name. He could still see the way his blue eyes had shined at the name, saying he “really appreciated it”. After more than a year as the android’s partner, he would be blatantly lying if he said he hadn’t developed feelings for the fucker.

He missed the dumb tin can. He even missed Hank and his fucking puppy eyed android. Ho, and Tina too. But especially Nines. His partner.   
He tried moving, really. He tried his best, but his arms and legs didn’t seem to want to. He felt desperate. He wanted to see his cat again. He wanted to go back to the DPD. He wanted to show everyone that he was a good detective. He wanted to show Nines that he was a good detective. He wanted to feel his heart burst when looking at the android, drown again in his eyes. God, he was sappy as fuck. Despite not being able to move, he could feel tears slipping on his frozen cheeks. Why was everything so cold… He missed the warmth. The warmth of Nines’ hand in his own. He felt himself lose hope, as cold started to make him feel numb.

As he was beginning to lose hope, he suddenly could feel it. His hand. Nines’ hand. In his. He could hear a faint voice in the distance, calling to him. Calm, far away. Pleading him to keep trying. That he wasn’t alone. He tried harder. He felt his fingers move, and the warmth pressing harder on his hand. A desperate plea. Holding onto it, Gavin kept trying. If he could talk, he’d be swearing like there was no tomorrow. Because he felt like, if he stopped trying, there would be none. Nothing other than the cold darkness. And it wasn’t what he wanted. Fuck no.

Finally, he managed to grab back the warmth. A blinding light followed after that, enveloping his whole body. Fuck it felt nice. Everything around him was changing, from the temperature to the feeling of rocks under his back becoming something more comfortable. A bed. The only thing that didn’t change was the warm pressure in his hand.  
Soon, he felt his eyes fluttered open. He was tired of sleeping. In every way. The blinding light came back, but this time, he knew it was real. With the free hand, he disposed of what he supposed was an oxygen mask over his mouth, trashing it away in a weak attempt. Once his tired eyes adjusted, the first thing that escaped his dried throat was,

“Fuuuuck….’t hurts”.

Agitations was felt at his side. The warmth in his hand disappeared, and he would have whined if the voice of his partner hadn’t been faster than his.

“Gavin,” said Nines, doubt in his voice, as if he didn’t want to believe that the human was awake.

“Sup tin can…,” Gavin was grinning. He missed the android’s voice.

He tried to sit, but what he supposed was his wound made him hiss in pain. Nines was helping him in an instant, arms around him. The warmth was back, and when Nines backed off to give him space, it disappeared as soon as it came. Gavin was handed a glass of water, which he drank pretty quickly, happy to have something soothing his throat. Before any words could leave the detective’s mouth, the android started walking in the direction of the door.

“I will get the nurse.”

He waited in his bed, watching out of the window. He wanted a coffee. And to get the hell out of here.   
Soon, footsteps were heard, and a nurse came in his room, accompanied by Nines, watching him with a glance of worry.

“Don’t worry tin can… Not gonna die...,” the nurse frowned at the name, watching Gavin with a strange look. It was only then that he realized the nurse was an android. Well, fuck. 

But before Gavin could say anything that would have surely made him look even more like an idiot, Nines spoke with a grin on his lips.

“Do not worry, he was talking to me. It is like a game between us, right, meat bag?”

Gavin smirked at the name. Eventually, the nurse’s look became something more like amusement, instead of the daggers Gavin had been receiving.   
The checkup took 20 minutes. Everything seemed normal, but the nurse was insisting that Gavin stay a week, to be able to keep an eye on the wound.

“Yeah, um, how about no?” Gavin was bored as fuck, and he really wanted to go home. He hated hospitals. And he didn’t want to be alone in this room, waiting for a whole week to go home. Because let’s be clear: Gavin had been stabbed and shot before -nothing as serious as this- but no one came to check up on him. He was even surprised to see Nines at his bed when he woke up. 

“I... um... I have a cat to feed… And all that... So yeah, no thanks,” Gavin started to go off the bed, when two strong arms pushed him back.

“Detective, I advise you stay here, at least for 3 days,” said Nines, locking eyes with the human.

“But I-“

“No buts. I will feed your cat do not worry. Plus, I believe it is a good compromise,” Nines was watching him intensively, and Gavin felt so little. And horny too. But he also knew that the android wasn’t going to let him go home now. Might as well take the offer now, before the tin can lose patience and made him stay the whole week.

“Tsk… Sure fine whatever,” Gavin was sulking, crossing his arms around his chest, looking as annoyed as he could. But Nines was far from a fool. He could see right behind his walls.

“Do not worry detective, I will come every day to see you. Plus, I will drive you home when you leave the hospital.”

Nines was smiling beautifully at him, and Gavin could only blush and look away, soft.

______________________________________________________________

Nines had kept his words. Every day, he went to check on him, talking with him about the latest case, or what drama was going on at the precinct. Even Connor and Hank came to visit him, alongside to Tina and Chris, which had been pretty surprising. Well, Gavin could only guess that his relationship with his colleagues had improved since he tried to be a nicer guy. It kind of felt good to see them there, just to see if he was okay.   
Finally, Gavin was going to go home. He had been waiting for it all days. As Nines and him were walking to the exit, the nurse who had taken care of Gavin ran to them. Coming to their side, she looked at Gavin and said,

“Excuse me. Do you have someone at home caring for you?”

“No, why?” Gavin was surprised by the question. Not the type of stuff he had been asked before.

“Well, because you didn’t stay the whole week, it would be better to have someone watching over you, in case you don’t feel well, or you need assistance.”

Gavin was about to tell her that he could manage to live alone, but Nines was faster than him, as always.

“Do not worry, I will watch over him.”

The human looked at the android, surprised by the statement.

“Well, great. Good evening then,” said the nurse with a kind smile, before turning away.

Gavin didn’t feel like saying anything. He wanted to go home. Not adding more, the pair walked to Gavin’s car, Nines taking the key to drive them home.


	3. Home.

As soon as the door open, tiny little angry meows were heard. Gavin crouched down to pet his black cat, a soft smile on his lips.

“Sup fucker, how have you been? Has Nines been nice to you?” As to answer him, Gavin’s cat went to Nines, purring as he bumped her head to the android’s leg.

“I will let you know that I am always adorable,” said Nines, in his monotonous voice, but a teasing smirk on his lips. Gavin chuckled at that, getting back up and turning to Nines.

“By the way, what is her name?” asked Nines while taking the cat in his arms.

“She’s named Lucifer,” replied Gavin. At the look of the android, he felt the need to explain why his cat was named this way. “What? She’s a real little demon, always doing shit   
when I’m not looking at her! Don’t tell me she’s been lovely with you?”

“I am afraid she prefers me then,” said Nines, looking at Gavin with a smile, while the human looked at Lucifer, murmuring “traitor”. Nines put back the cat on the floor, and looked at Gavin, “You should go sit, I will make you something to eat.”

“You know how to cook? Or you’re trying to finish what the bullet couldn’t do?”, Gavin felt the android stiffen a bit at the mention of the recent events and started chewing at his bottom lips. Shit, he fucked up.

“Fine, fine, but I want something hot,” said the detective while turning his back to Nines and going for the couch.

As Gavin was waiting, the cat jumped on his laps, meowing full force like there was no tomorrow. 

“You hungry little demon? Okay, okay, chill, I’ll give you something to eat.”

Gavin stood up and made a go for the kitchen, followed by his cat, still meowing. Entering the room, he saw Nines preparing his meal. The android was about to say something to him, probably to go back sit, but Gavin was faster.

“The cat’s hungry. Don’t wanna make the beast wait to much you know.”

Gavin had taken the habit to put the cat food on top of the fridge, as Lucifer would tear open the bag if she could get to it. He just had to get on his toes and stretch his arm to grab the food. Easy.   
Not when you’ve had a bullet in your fucking abdomen visibly. Gavin hissed in pain while grabbing his stitched wound. He heard Nines move while sighting.

“Can’t you just ask?”

The human felt a chest on his back, trapping him slightly against the fridge. A fine as fuck warm chest. He could feel the muscles of Nines through his shirt. Fuck, he was really horny. And he hoped that the guy who designed RK900’s body got a fucking raise.  
Soon enough, Nines stood back, handing the bag to Gavin with a smile.

“Are you okay detective? You are a bit red.”

“Yeah, I’m fine... Just... it’s real hot in here or is it me?” Gavin couldn’t look Nines in the eyes. 

He finally gave food to “the beast” and went back to the couch in no second. Nines followed some minutes later, with a plate of pastas, holding it to him while sitting down next to him.

“Thanks. Smells good.” Gavin took a bite of it, before adding a “Fuck, and it’s delicious too!”. He ate in a comfortable silence, Nines sat beside him, watching him from the corner of his eyes while connecting to the TV to put something on.

Once the dinner was finished, Gavin went to put the plate in the sink, to clean it later, before going back to sit on the couch, next to Nines. As they watch silently the TV, he couldn’t stop before saying,

“Thanks. For staying and taking care of me, I mean.”

“You are welcome. I told the nurse I was going to keep an eye on you.”

“Yeah... The nurse,” the human would be lying if the idea that Nines stayed with him just because he had made a promise to a nurse didn’t hurt his feelings. 

“And… I wanted to. Take care of you,” added in a soft tone the android, not looking at Gavin.

That got the human to turn his head in a swift movement, looking at the android with big, curious, hoping, eyes.

“Nines… Can I kiss you?”

RK900 turned slowly is head, watching him with a piercing gaze, as if to see if the human was serious or not. Then, as slowly, almost shyly, nodded “yes” in silence.  
But as Gavin was about to spin his body to kiss the android, he hissed in pain, grabbing his side and lowering his head. 

“Fucking fuck fuck fuck!” was all he said. 

Nines, half amused at seeing his human spitting insults after insults, half worried about his wound, grabbed the hand resting on the stitched wound in a gentle manner, and put his free hand on the detective face, making Gavin lift it. 

“Allow me.”

Nines didn’t wait for an answer, as he tenderly pressed his lips to Gavin’s, trying to move with caution to prevent the detective for hurting himself more.   
The wound was soon forgotten, as Reed grabbed a fistful of Nines’ shirt, trying to pull the android’s body against his own. Nines was soon licking Gavin’s lips, and the human didn’t make him wait any longer. Opening slightly his mouth, RK900’s tongue started to dance with Reed’s, in a passionate kiss, making Gavin whine in excitement. In the fever of the moment, both of them forgot the world around them : there was no more wound, no more TV, no more car driving by, only them, slowly making out on the couch like teenagers, Gavin sliding on his back in a lying position so he could wrap his legs on Nines’ waist, to keep him as close as possible.  
They only stopped at Gavin’s cry, due to his wound. What a fucking cockblock. 

“Are you okay?” Nines’ voice could have been perceived as monotonous, but Gavin knew better. He heard the worry being it.

“Yeah, don’t worry, it’s just… Ugh, seems like having been shot isn’t really the best way to make out,” said Gavin in an annoyed tone.

Nines couldn’t help but smile a little at that.

“If you wanted me in your bed, you could have just asked you know. No need to get shot next time,” well now the tin can was just smirking. The bastard.

“You should have told me sooner, it would have been so easier!” 

Laying his forehead on Gavin’s, eyes closed in a pained way, Nines couldn’t help but add, sadly,

“Please, do not ever get shot again. It was terrifying.”

Nines didn’t usually spoke about his feelings, so Gavin knew it was serious. Gently putting both his hands on Nines face, he assured him that everything would be fine.   
They stayed like this for a while, just in the embrace of the other, eyes closed.   
But suddenly, a meow at the bottom of the couch was heard, and both of them looked at lucifer in surprise. She looked annoyed, as if bothered by something. Something being them.

“I think… She wants the couch…” said Nines after some seconds. 

“Ho my fucking god, even my cat is trying to cockblock me!”

Nines sat back, helping Gavin do the same, while laughing at the way Gavin was glaring at the cat.

“Told you she was a fucking demon.”

As the cat jumped on Nines lap, Gavin snuggle to Nines side, eyes locked on the TV.

“Is this fine?”

“Absolutely.”

No more words were needed. Nines deemed the light, and Gavin felt himself relax. They stayed like this for a long time, until Nines had to transport an asleep Gavin to bed. At first, he didn’t know what to do after putting him to bed, but the android decided to stay as Gavin grabbed his hand in his sleep, seeking for warmth. Laying next to the human, RK900 watched his vital silently, before pulling Reed’s body against his own, so the detective’s head was hiding in the crook of his neck. It wasn’t long before Nines went his stasis mode, kissing tenderly the top of Gavin’s head. 

“Goodnight, Gavin.”


End file.
